The advent of widely available, high-speed broadband Internet connections has also brought about video streaming services. Such services, though the use of advanced codecs, are able to offer streaming of high definition (HD) and standard definition (SD) video at bitrates that are accessible via cable modem or digital subscriber line (DSL) bandwidths at home. HD video may, for example, offer up to 1080 lines of resolution, interlaced or progressive scan. Availability of video having even higher quality is now on the horizon, with displays beginning to support 4 k and/or 8 k ultra high definition (UHD) video. Higher bandwidth Internet connections using fiber-to-the-home and/or other technologies may be required to stream UHD video.